emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7358 (30th November 2015)
Plot Moira gifts Cain his birthday card and promises to have a weekend away. Aaron is awkward when he walks in on them kissing. Moira reveals that during Diane's operation they found cancer. Aaron asks them not to mention it to Chas, unaware she is listening in. Chrissie prepares for her court appearance but Lawrence insists to Bernice she needs to be with her mother. Nicola prepares for her date with Jimmy. Lachlan tries to persuade Chrissie to allow him to go to court but she refuses and insists he needs to go to school. Chrissie identifies Robert as the key witness, as he could turn the jury against her. Aaron decides to find whoever drove Chas crazy enough that she stabbed Diane. Eric sits in his shrine to Val watching her funeral DVD and talking to her. Lachlan begs Robert to do the decent thing and not let Chrissie down again. Aaron quizzes Robert on the person who shot him and asks if it is possible that they could have been after Chas. Aaron begs him to say anything that might help. Dr Khan confirms to Diane she has an aggressive form of cancer, and they will need to operate that day. He says that she is lucky as they have caught it early, as most people with this form of cancer don't last a year. After everyone leaves Diane cries. Robert insists to Aaron that whoever shot him was not after Chas, which heightens Aaron's suspicions. Aaron asks Robert if he knows who shot him. Eric mentions that his boiler is broken as he has a go a David. Leyla calls Hot Tony to fix the boiler for him. Chas pays Diane a visit and inists she didn't know it was her when she stabbed her. She is thrown out when Diane's family return. Robert takes the stand in Chrissie's trial. Carly insists to Vanessa that they need to get the house decorated for Johnny's first Christmas, but Vanessa is unsure if he'll be allowed home in time. She confides in Rhona her fears of being alone with her son. Robert surprises everyone when he defends Chrissie which infuriates Eric. Diane finds it ironic that Chas saved her life by stabbing her, as the cancer wouldn't have been discovered. She breaks down in tears saying she cannot face chemotherapy again. Aaron tells Cain and Moira that Robert's shooter had nothing to do with Chas and suggests Chas is scaring herself. At Butler's Farm Chas 'wakes' and sees Robert standing in the kitchen, insisting he didn't kill Katie. Chas is petrified when blood starts running from Robert's gunshot wound. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry Guest cast *Dr Khan - Sagar Arya *Court Clerk - Lara Bradban *Judge - Robin Bowerman *Prosecution Barrister - Deborah Moore *Jury Foreman - Cathy O'Rilley Locations *Butler's Farm - Kitchen, living room and staircase *Home Farm - Kitchen *Pollard's Barn - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - Recovery room *David's - Interior *Hotten Crown Court *The Woolpack - Backroom Notes *Dialogue from the night Robert Sugden was shot in Episode 7301 (25th September 2015) is played in the final scene when Chas Dingle 'sees' Robert standing in the kitchen at Butler's Farm. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes